


Sad

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: The Noot Noot Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry is sad but Severus has the cure.





	Sad

"Oh Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, crouching down to talk to Harry at eye level.

"It's your fault he's like this in the first place! If you hadn't helped Longbottom make a somewhat decent potion it would probably have been poisonous and saved us a lot of bother." Snape sneered, arms folded.

Harry looked up, his lip quivering and tears filling his eyes. "Don't want me?" The boy asked in the saddest voice Snape had ever heard, looking as though he already knew the answer.

" _Out_." Snape barked at Ron and Hermione. "You're upsetting him."

" _She_ didn't do anything. _You_ did." Ron cut in indignantly, not wanting to leave Harry.

"I said out." He dropped his voice to a menacing growl.

They left quickly, apparently having forgotten their Griffindor pride and bravery back in the tower.

Once they were gone Severus scooped Harry up holding him close.

"Of course I want you Harry. Don't be upset." He gently stroked the crying boys hair.

"Sweets?" Harry asked, peaking up from Severus' robes.

He sighed. "I suppose. But only one." Severus sat down, settling the boy on his lap. He summoned a chocolate frog, unwrapping it for him.

"Thank you." Harry grinned, a ring of chocolate forming around his lips.

"Did you actually get any of it in your mouth?" Snape asked, summoning a tissue to clean Harry up.


End file.
